Someone let me in
by Southern Accents are HOT
Summary: Bella is an only child; she lives with Charlie and dates the hottest person in forks. But her life is not as simple as that. She has a forbidden love for a beautiful copper haired boy but he doesn’t return it and she is abused; by more than one person.
1. Frightened

Summary: Bella is an only child; she lives with Charlie and dates the hottest person in forks. But her life is not as simple as that. She has a forbidden love for a beautiful copper haired boy but he doesn't return it and she is abused; by more than one person. Will Bella find a way out of her personal hell or will she be trapped forever?

--

_God forbid happiness find me,_

_And putrid anger swallows me whole._

_Rebellious thoughts deteriorate with wishful thinking,_

_But the urge to spit venom increases._

_-_

_Do holy spirits debate me?_

_Or is it the person alone?_

_Five me patience, let me be,_

_As I see loneliness _and sacred sentiments disperse.

-

_Confusion swept the insides,_

_And the waves of power confront me._

_As before, God forbid happiness find me,_

_And I shall remain alone evermore _

_-_

_Written by LastRedAppleStanding (Erin)_

_--_

Bella's Pov:

I groaned in silence, once again we was made to watch Romeo and Juliet, not only was this story shit, but it was also suicidal, I was already in a shit mood, all of the freshman were made to come to school an hour earlier as a punishment, so this was adding to my list. "Miss Swan" Mr Berty stared at me in frustration, "Yes sir?" I replied in a voice that can only be explained as boredom, "What has Tybalt and Mercutio both have in common, Miss Swan?" "Tybalt and Mercutio have both got the desire to love, for example Tybalt loves his gang as you call the Montague's the same as the way Mercutio loves the Capulet's, they show this in the 1994 version of Romeo and Juliet when Mercutio stands up for his friend when Tybalt is accusing Romeo for an sin that Romeo has not done, sir." The class stared in silence as I tried to explain the answer the best I could, someone snickered, I turned my head to see how it was. Tanya Denali the class bitch, "What you snickering at?" I asked trying my best not to flinch at the way the pain cascaded up my neck.

Tanya spat back. "You are such a 'Miss know it all' you think you're the best just because you date the hottest boy in school". She put inverted quotations around the 'miss know it all'. My face and neck went red; I could feel it, knowing everyone was snickering, "No Tanya, I don't think it. I know it. That's why I got an A* in my exam and you got an F, and as for my boyfriend you better back OFF!" Tanya flicked her long blonde hair and marched up to my desk "Or what Smelly Swan, you gonna get your dad to arrest me, for bullying?" I stood up trying once again not to flinch and punched her as hard as I could in her fake plastic nose of hers.

"No Tanya, I can fight my own battles unlike some people, BITCH!" The bell rang signalling the end of 2nd period, I got my bag and walked out pushing people out of my way. I was halfway down the hall when the principal called my name on the intercom, "ISABELLA SWAN COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Great…I was in trouble once again for something that is not my fault. I made my way to the principal's office ignoring the stares of hatred, of course everyone knew, everyone in this shitty school just loved Tanya.

"Miss Swan, I am once again disappointed in you, and as a result I am going to have to suspend you for the week so you can think about your actions." Mr Greene's face went red from lack of breath as my heart went in to overdrive. I couldn't get suspended, i just couldn't'. "Please Sir, I promise to be on my best behaviour." I felt the panic bubbling to the surface, "Miss Swan we as a school have given you enough chances, if it was not for your attendance and good grades then trust me you would have been out of this school years ago, so take this as a blessing and be thankful you are not permanently suspended."

"But si…" he caught me off half way through my sentence "ENOUGH Miss Swan you are free to leave." I reluctantly got up to leave; there was no use in trying he just wouldn't listen. Once again it was raining as I stepped out of Forks High school, no surprise there. If the sun ever showed its face at this dump of a town, then vampires sparkled. I had to walk back because Jake my boyfriend of two years was still at school, I suppose this wasn't too bad considering what he would do to me. I shuddered as I remembered the first time.

--

_2 months earlier:_

"_Come on babe stop being so frigid" Jake whined in my ear, we were currently in his garage, and once again he was pressuring me for sex. Everything was fine when we first met, we were the cutest couple that we even won an award, but lately he was acting weird. "No Jake I want to wait and not be pressured in to it." I shrugged out of his grasp and went to walk out, but he grabbed me back and I fell over. He was leaning over me In the next instant and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "No Bella I want it now! I don't care if you're not ready, I am! I'm sick and tired of waiting for your pansy ass." I tried unsuccessfully to push him over but it was no use he was just too heavy._

"_Jake get off of me. Your hurting me" – but he just laughed and pulled down my skinny jeans. My breathing picked up, and I could not comprehend what was happing, this can't be happing I chanted over and over to myself, but it was. "JAKE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I shouted at him but he just carried on laughing, my sobs eventually took over and then I felt it, it felt big and it really stung "Please, please stop" I whimpered but it was no us., "My Bella, oh god you are so tight" he moaned in pleasure. I fell silent and closing my eyes I prayed for it to be over. Finally after what seemed like hours he stopped. "See Bella that wasn't so bad was it?" he purred in my ear, I pulled myself up and sprinted for the exit. _

_He didn't try to stop me, but he was back the next day to discuss a few things with Charlie._

_--_

It's been like that for the last month and a half, every day before school and after school. To be fair I bet if other people were in the same situation as me they would go to the police right away; But not me. I can't, my dad IS the police, and if I tried telling other police officers, I dread to think what he would do to me. I made my way down the same street that I have been walking down for the last two and a half years. I moved here because my mom Renee had just gotten married and me being me thought I would give them some space and move in with Charlie. Now I wish I never brought up the situation, and got a part time job. The wind blew my hair in to my face as I made my way up to the porch. I got the key from under the heave, pushed open the front door, and made my way into my own personal hell.

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction with LastRedAppleStanding (Erin) being my beta. If you liked this chapter please review. Lots of love cookie monster and Dammy Jodger...x (Southern Accents Are Hot. AKA Terri)**

**: P**


	2. Alone

**Hey: This is Cookie monster back for Round two. **** With the help of my two sidekicks jammy Jodger and hollyberry. Hope you enjoy.x **

**Disclaimer: Stephiene Meyer owns twilight. **

Bella's Pov:

There on the stairs was a dark figure. The person was just staring at me. My breathing picked up as my left hand involuntary went towards the light switch.

Charlie stared back. His expression was full of anger, but also excitement. "Charlie, what you doing back so early?" I stammered. His expression changed from anger to comical in a matter of seconds. "Me? I had a phone call from the principal." SHIT…WHAT A FUCKING TWAT!! "Really?" I kept my voice innocent.

"So Bella, is there anything you need to tell me?" I made up two quick options in my mind. 1) icould tell the truth or 2) I could make him guess. Before I could make my decision he slapped me round the face. Fuck that hurt like a bitch. It was throbbing. "Charlie I'm so sorry" I whispered. I was too petrified to Raise my voice much above a whisper. He slouched off towards the kitchen with his shoulders hunched. What the hell is he doing?

"BELLA, GET HER RIGHT NOW!!!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. I dodged cans of beer, from the living room floor, and slowly but carefully made my way, gripping onto the door frame. "Yes Charlie?" he was standing with his back to me working over the cooker. Confusion came as soon as I saw Charlie by the cooker. 'What was he doing?' I repeated my earlier question "Charlie" I repeated as he had not answered me. Everything came too fast; he grabbed my right hand and shoved it on the stove. I felt the heat penetrate up my arm. I Screamed and felt the skin peel off as Charlie pulled my hand away from the stove. I pulled my it up to my chest and cradled it. Charlie went to the cupboard, dragging me with him, the tears in my eyes spilled now as if it was a tap running freely. More pressure on my hand made it worse, the heat was too much and i felt dizzy and panicked. Charlie yanked back my scorched hand and placed it flat out on the table, as Charlie tipped rich salt on to my palm. The pain was unbearable and I felt myself falling to the unknown. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed were Charlie's crazed eyes and a teasing grin.

--

I woke up with a pounding headache. Which made me even feel even worse. I tried unsuccessfully to remember what had happened and i began to get up but my legs buckled underneath me. I automatically tried to catch myself, by putting my hands out in front of me. Big mistake, blisters popped underneath my hand; I screamed in agony. My breathing came out in shallow gasps as i slowly lifted my scalded hand in front of my eyes.

Oh my god, what had he done? The sight before me was horrendous. My skin was burnt and my hand was literally fresh flesh. Blood was plastered round my palm and halfway up my arm. It literally looked as if I had dipped my hand in a tin of red paint. I could still feel the salt burning in my palm. And I was dreading cleaning out the wound; but i refused to cry.

I shuffled across the cold tiled floor and dragged myself up with my good hand. The pain was unbearable, it made my stomach do cartwheels. I got a dish towel and wrapped it around my blistered palm, and walked slowly towards the front door. I needed to get out of this house. The smell was unbearable; it was a mixture of burning and also dried blood. Before I went out, I went upstairs and grabbed my MP3; Hollywood undead blasted through the earphones:

--

_I loved you; you made me, hate me._  
_You gave me, hate, see?_  
_It saved me and these tears are deadly._  
_You feel that?_  
_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that._  
_You feel bad? you feel sad?_  
_I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!_  
_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies._

_And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same_

_I'm sorry oh_  
_I'm sorry no_  
_I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you_  
_I'm sorry oh_  
_I'm sorry no_

_--  
_

I was outside Emily's and Sam's house, the wind blew cold air into my wound, and I bit my bottom lip instead of shouting out in anger. I asked myself over and over again why this happens to me, but of course I am never going to get any answers. Life is stupid and pointless….. for me. I am never going to be able to escape this hell hole so why try?

Suicide is always an option, I suppose and many times I have considered it. But if I do kill myself, then I have LET them win and I will not die knowing that him and all other abusers have won. Over my dead body. I might be a push over, but I am not a coward. With everything that has happened recently, I can't afford to be.

I knocked on Emily's door, and almost immediately she answered the door. "Sam- oh sorry Bella come in." she had a warm and inviting smile on her lips. I walked through the door and was greeted with the smell of blueberry muffins cooking. My stomach grumbled. I was ravenous, Emily heard it and giggled. "So Bella why aint' you at school?" I stared down at my hand which was know itching. "Bella what happened?" Emily pulled me to the kitchen table, "Charlie got angry and overacted, no big deal." I tried to down play the situation, but Emily could see right through me. "Show me" I involuntary took off the dirty dish towel. Emily gasped and then ran to the sink and throw up.

An hour later my burnt hand was all bandaged up. My stomach was full. And once again I had to go home." Thank you Emily" I hugged her on my way out, "No problem, don't forget me and Sam are always here for you if you need us, you am not on your own. Does Jacob know about this situation?" My heart nearly jumped out of it's rib cage when she mentioned his name and i gave a brisk shake of my head, silencing the conversation. Emily gave me a small, pitying look. "Maybe he should know. But i wont tell him unless you want me to?"

"No." I answered, my breath already close to hyperventilation. What good would that do? Him and Charlie were in on it together.

I hugged her one last time before opening the front door. There standing right in front of me was Jacob Black, and he was looking about ready to commit a murder.

"Bella." He acknowledged with pure hatred colouring his black, haunting eyes. "What are you doing here?"

**Please review! x**

** Sorry if this is crap it is my first and this is quite a small chapter. Please stick with me…x **

**Love you all: cookie monster….x **


	3. Man Handled

Hey: Back for round three. Thank you for reading and please review love you loads cookie monster...x this one goes out especially for 10780, for favour ting me in like 2 seconds of me updating. So thank you. Hope you like it...x this one also is for xxkissesandcuddlesxx for being my first review so thank you...x

Bella's Pov:

"I could Say the same for you" Jake walked over to the patio where I was standing with Emily. Emily looked between the both of us and could feel, the tension forming between us. "Hello Jacob, bye Bella" then she darted back into thee house as fast as she could. "What do you think you are doing?" Jacob demanded in a hushed whisper. "Nothing, I just thought I would see Emily, that's all." I tried to brush of the conversation. "Get in the car." Jake grabbed me by the top of the arm and pushed me towards the passenger side door. I grinded my teeth to keep back the scream, that tried to escape from my lips.

Jake didn't bring the conversation up again instead he brought up the fight between me and Tanya. "Bella what the fuck do you think you are playing at, huh?" we was currently in jakes garage, a look of confusion crossed my face as I tried unsuccessfully to understand what the hell he was on about. "Excuse me?" anger approached jakes eyes, and I automatically flinched. "Why the fuck did you hit Tanya for?" he demanded grabbing me by the throat. My tear ducts filled up and it was hard to breath, "Jake" I clawed at his hands to let go of my throat, he let go finally an slapped my round the left hand side of my cheek." You little worthless bitch, who do you think you are, hitting me like that, YOU ARE NOTHING" he shouted the last part and got in my face so we was not a cm apart. I sprinted for the garage door, but of course my clumsiness catched up with my actions. Jake pulled me back by my ankle, and once again slapped my round the left hand side of my cheek. "You're not getting away that easy, princess" he purred the last word, and licked my cheek down towards my collarbone. I tried to stay as still as possible, not to show any emotion, as this would make it finish quicker. Later then hoped Jake finished." Now princess, this is between me and you got that" he asked in a dull voice. "Yes" I replied in a monotone voice. Jake left the room without a glance at me, I crawled into a ball a let the sobs overtake me.

When I was finally able to stand, without breaking down again, I made my way out of the garage, I began the 5 mile (sorry don't know the real distance.) walk back to forks. Half way home it started to rain, first drizzling then it came down in buckets. I was soaked from head to toe, and dithering, it was fucking freezing.

A silver Volvo pulled up next to me, I carried on walking, thinking of home and warm socks. "Bella" a voice of angel shouted, I turned my head on reflex, and there before me was Edward Cullen. Great just great. "Hi Edward" I greeted him then turned, "Bella get in the car" I turned to stare at him, was he for real this guy hated me. "What?" I replied. "I said get in the car, you are going to catch pneumonia" Cullen opened the left hand side of the passenger side of the car; I stepped in and was automatically hit with the scent of Edward. There was no way to describe the smell; because it came from no bottle it was him. That smell was all of him. Edward took of his jacket and passed it towards me and then automatically turned up the heater in the car."What the bloody hell are you playing at Bella?" Edward demanded, "Excuse me?" I replied. "Jeez Bella are you really that dumb, its freezing and tipping it down with rain, you could of died out there" I stared at him in awe, he cared he actually cared. Tears filled my eyes, and a sob escaped my throat. "Bella, what's the matter?"Edward pulled over and stoked the left hand side of my face, I automatically flinched. "Bella why are you covered in bruises?" Edward came closer to inspect. "Erm you know me, clumsy Bella, always tripping" I tried to brush of the situation, ad asked him a question. "Why do you care anyway, you hate me." Edward stared at me in disbelief, and started laughing, I mean really laughing. "Bella, why would I hate you?" he sobered up and stared at me, as If mentally asking me to go on and explain myself. "Because Tanya told me you hated me, and you wished I was dead" Edward stared at me in horror, and then did something that shocked me, he hugged me, and I mean Edward Cullen actually hugged me. "Bella I don't hate you, you really shouldn't listen to what everyone else says." We was parked in front of my house, I turned to Edward, and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" I gave him back his jacket and stepped out of the warm car, and made my way towards my hell. Only this time it would be different, I would die in this hell, because talking with Cullen made me realise that I am never going to be able to escape this hell hole of a life, so why should I care that I will die and that means I lose.

Edwards Pov:

Bella walked towards her house, with a look of pure concentration on that beautiful face. Isabella swan was the prettiest person alive, everything about her intoxicated you. I had to have a go at Tanya for making up bullshit. As I was driving off I had a funny feeling, as if something was going to happen. Stop being so stupid I told myself. But as I put it to the back of my mind the feeling wouldn't subside.

Bella Pov:

Slowly slipping into the unknown, while mind begins to feel happy. Blood pooled at the bottom of the towel, the scent hits me like a ton of bricks, and I fall faster than before. Razor falls from my unstable hand, head begins to drop. Then everything goes dark.


	4. Intruder

Hey everyone, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Love you all cookie monster…x

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All the characters are stephiene Meyers.

Intruder:

Bella's Pov:

Anger, pain annoyance- this is what I was currently feeling, everything that someone did just pissed me off more, even if it was just the slightest thing, it bugged me like hell. Why should I be here?

This person did not make me feel welcome, more like an intruder. Preying on their lifestyle. Everything I tried to do, that one person criticized and that made me feel shitter then shit, this person if you called it that, hated me with so much hatred, that a total stranger could come across us and notice the tension between us.

The black eyes pierced my concentration, and I gradually brought my eyes up to stare at him. Yes my so called boyfriend had in fact kidnapped me and held me prisoner against my own will. The details of where he had hidden me stayed anonymous. This fact however did not bother Jake in the slightest or even the fact that he could spend life in jail for kidnap but also rape and violence. Yes that is right Jake had kidnapped me and continuously raped and beat me to the point where my insides where sour, and my once ivory skin was covered in black and blue bruises. That was not the worst though, Jake thought it would be funny to record the whole ordeal on camera and replay it back to me when he had finished his little game. This was mainly because Jake thought the point was not clear that I was his. Well that's the way he had put it. But how could I not understand that I was his? He reminded me every time he raped and beat me. So no I could not forget that I was his. Even If I did think differently.

2 weeks had passed since Jake found me, covered in a pool of my own blood. I had intended to kill myself as I realized that the only person I ever loved and I mean truly loved I could not have, so I had no interest of my life anymore. No reason to carrying on living. Not even a spark of hope had stopped me, that fateful day when I decided to end myself the way so many others had. But instead of me just dying the way I wanted, Jake stumbled across me and of course instead of Jake doing the reasonable thing and taking me to hospital he did the complete opposite and kidnapped me.

As I lay against the cold stone wall my belly rumbled. It had not stopped rumbling since yesterday mid afternoon. The last food that touched my lips were stale bread with mould on it which was as Jake explained to me the dog's leftovers. Where the dog came from I have no idea. But it was probably jakes idea of fun, seeming as I am petrified of any kind of dog, whether it is the smallest of small or big. By hey whatever entertained Jake!

To get food and survive as Jake puts it, I had to earn it, and by this I mean have sex with Jake, so far I had managed 3 days without any food, but now the latter end was winning, and I was seriously becoming hydrated and fast. It was physical pain to swallow. As my throat was so dry from lack of water. But some where I heard that after so long you start to drink your own salvia, to help the dehydration, but after that you basically just dehydrate the die. From the lack of water that your body has got. Apparently you could go five days without water. Two days to go. Then my life is over. My stomach did little cartwheels of anticipation.

Jakes Pov:

What have I done? I repeated to myself over and over again. I walked up and down the little aisle between Bella's room and mine. I could not afford to leave her alone right now. Charlie was happy as hell; he could not believe that Bella had gone.

Of course everyone thought that Bella had run away. Well everyone except Cullen, I heard him the other day talking about Bella as if she was his. He kept going on and on how Bella was not like that, that she was sensible. The idiot. If Bella was sensible then how come she was covered in her own blood in the bathroom, with a razor blade at her feet?

To be honest when I did come across Bella the sight did make me panic. There was so much blood, it looked as if she had a close miscall with her main vein. And all the while I had a funny feeling that I would get the blame. What with all those bruises, and that burnt hand of hers. I had to remember to congratulate Charlie about that. But I was not getting sent down for it. It would be under attempted murder. My mate just got sent down for that. Poor quill, not his fault that his girl was a physco.

But still the question remained at hand, what to do with Bella? As I contemplated this, my thoughts were distracted when I heard Bella scream, from inside her cell.

Bella's Pov:

I couldn't take it anymore, my lips were dry as hell and cracked, every time I tried to lick them all that happened was that dry skin fell from them. My throat was in physical pain and it burnt. Outside I heard Jake pacing up and down continually. Hopefully he was thinking of letting me go.

I tried to stand but I lost my footing and smacked my back of the concrete floor. I could not help the scream of anguish that escaped from my lips. Tears rolled down my face and I automatically tried to catch them on my tongue to help the dehydration but to no avail it did not work. Surprisingly.

Jake came in from hearing my scream, and was by my side in a flash holding what looked like water. I greedily reached for the water, but Jake pulled it out of reach, and gave me a disapproving look. "Know Bella what have we discussed?" Jacob questioned me while spilling the beautiful blue liquid onto the floor. "Okay, okay you can do what you want" I finally gave in. Jake had a look of astonishment on his tanned face. Obviously Jake never thought I would give in. To be honest never did I. But I was so thirsty, and the water was so tempting. I would do anything for just one sip.

Jake laughed as if he just won the lottery; automatically he started to strip down, leaving him in his boxers. And not long after he did the same for me, I automatically shut down. Contemplating the next half hour of my life.

Just before Jake left he repeated the same words as his always did "you are mine" then he licked my face, and walked out. When Jake was out of sight I automatically reached for the cup and drank it all in one. Heaven. Was the first word that came to mind.

I pressed my back against the cold wall ignoring the shivers that were cascading through me, and stared at my damaged hand and wrist. Dried blood surrounded my cut, scabs had already healed over the wound, and there was puss oozing from the cracks of the scab. My burnt hand was crispy and brown from the lack of medicine that it needed to help it recover.

And it did not want to even contemplate what my face would look like. It gave my shivers just thinking about the outlook. I leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes and dreamt about a certain crooked smile.

Thank you please keep reviewing. I promise next time Edward will be here. Love you all cookie monster..x


	5. My Dreams

Hey sorry that I have not updated in a while been busy, you know with exams and stuff. So as requested this chapter is going to be in Edwards Pov. Hope you enjoy. Lots of love cookie monster.

Alice's Pov:

Edward continued to stare out of the kitchen window, deep concentration on his face. It has been two weeks since Isabella swan disappeared, Chief swan told everyone at school and around the town that Bella decided to visit Renee in sunny phoenix. But of course Edward decided not to believe that he constantly keeps saying to himself and us that something doesn't feel right, as if he is missing something important.

I worry for him I really do, what with everything that has happened so far; this could really push him over the edge. "So then how was school?" you could tell who Carlisle directed that question too, but Edward paid no attention to Carlisle it was if dad had never even spoken. "Edward" Carlisle clicked his fingers in front of his face to capture his attention. Edward flinched and turned to stare at Carlisle, but you could tell that his mind was somewhere else. "I said how school was?" Carlisle re-asked the question; this time hopefully he would get an answer. Edward shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back on to the dinner in front of him. I looked up to stare at my family and everyone single person at the table had worry written onto their faces.

Edwards Pov:

I was runny really fast, but no matter how fast I ran I seemed to stay on the same spot. Sweat dripped from head and I dropped to floor, searching for water. I was so thirsty. I had no salvia. I rested my head on the cold floor and closed my eyes.

Fingers danced across my face and my head shot up. There before me was the only and only Isabella Swan, but she looked different, her normally clean hair was greasy and had dried blood in it, and she was so bony. She traced the shape of my lips, with her pinkie finger. "Help me" she whispered.

I shot up out of my bed, sweat dripping from my face and neck, that dream seemed so vivid at was if Bella was trying to tell me something. I shook the memory out of my mind as I went to fetch a glass of water. But the nagging suspicion in the back of my mind didn't fade.

I was just being paranoid, Bella went away just like her father had said, but even as I repeated this to myself, and I couldn't actually believe it.

I went back to bed and shut my eyes trying to keep my conscious clear.

Bella's Pov:

My rib hurt and my eyes were all blurry, I swear to god it was if Edward was there in my dream, he had been so close to me. It was if he was actually there, I could feel the trace of his lips under my finger, they felt so perfect, and smooth.

I turned over on the hard cold ground trying to ignore he spasm of pain that came with it, I bit my bottom lip from crying out in anger, and pain. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the frost bite that was making itself known, all the while dreaming of one face. Edward Cullen's.

His emerald green eyes that stared at you and intoxicated you whenever you stared into them, long enough. His bronze coloured hair that had written sex hair all over it. His full perky lips that had kissable smudged onto them, his well toned body that made you dream about stuff that would get you into trouble. And lastly his personality that would put any angel to shame, because yes Edward Cullen was an angel, as there is no other way to explain it better than that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thank you, for reading please review, thank you...X love you cookie monster...x


End file.
